The Ride
by Feefella
Summary: Small part of Chapter 2 of Frostbite. From Dimitri's POV...


**A/N: Hello all! This is my little promise to you will that I will indeed be doing Frostbite one-shots from Dimitri's POV I want to do some semi-original fanfics for this book too. Because as you know she isn't around him that much. Bu I will be taking a few days to a week to re-read Frostbite in order to bring you the best possible stories I can. **

**I am aware that this is short and all but I really liked this part and thought I would show the more humorous side of Dimitri. I don't know for sure which parts I will be doing from Frostbite but I know for a fact that I will be doing the last part of chapter 8 (I had it bookmarked to do before the comment I got telling me I should!) If there is a part that you feel you _must_ have done from Dimitri's POV please let me know and I will look into it!**

**Also on an unrelated note... some people had told me that they wanted to read my original fiction that I am working on called "Hide and Seek" I started a fiction press account so that everyone could read it and that can be found at www .fictionpress. com/u/645697/ (just take out the spaces).**

**Onward to the fic!**

* * *

I glanced around for what felt like the fifteenth time.

She was late.

I sighed and leaned against the car wondering what could have been keeping her. She was probably talking to Lissa and just lost track of time. Or she was nervous and trying to collect herself before we left. Either way I would give her two more minutes before I went looking for her.

And suddenly, there she was, hurrying across the lawn of the school as if my thoughts had conjured her. I gave her a look that mirrored my irritation at having to wait.

"I know, I know," she said, reading my features. "Sorry I'm late."

I ignored the feelings that bubbled up whenever I was around Rose. She was an amazing creature, with gorgeous brown eyes, and amazing brown hair to match. Though I knew what she looked like, my memories never did her beauty justice.

She watched as tiny snowflakes began to fall to the earth, and then asked, "Who else is going?"

I hid my slight excitement with a shrug. "Just you and me."

Rose's distracted attitude seemed to change in that instant. She was suddenly glowing, and her eyes sort of sparkled. "How far away is it?" she asked, and I was having trouble figuring out why. Did she want a short trip like I did, so that there wouldn't be any… slip ups? Or did she want a long trip to force us both to get over our feelings once and for all?

"Five hours."

"Oh." That was it. That was all she said, and I silently cursed the whole situation.

The icy roads would have been difficult to manage for anyone else, but having grown up around similar weather, as well as my acute Dhampir senses, I was making great time.

I stole a glance at Rose, and noticed the far off expression on her face as she stared out at the road. I returned my focus to the road as well, wishing I could know what was in her head. This whole sidestepping thing we did was starting to wear me out. It was only making it harder on both of us.

"Don't they usually come to the Academy?" she asked suddenly. "I mean I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?"

"Actually you're just going to a _him_, not a _them_. Since this is a special case and he's doing us a favor, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?"

I hid my smile, "Arthur Schoenberg."

She looked like she might faint, "What?" As she took in the full meaning of the name Arthur Schoenberg, I thought about him myself. He was famous as far as guardians went and due to that fact, he was very intimidating.

"Wasn't… wasn't there anyone else available?" she asked in a small voice.

I was trying very hard not to smile. "You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

At the mention of her record, Rose seemed to slump down in defeat. She was no doubt thinking of all the situations that she had been involved in that created a colorful mound of paperwork.

"You'll be fine." I said again. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

We looked at each other briefly and I quickly regretted it. I couldn't stop myself from remembering that night with Rose. Our bodies intertwined, the feel of her skin, the soft curves of her- _breathe,_ I told myself,_ just breathe._

"Thanks, Coach," she said as she snuggled back into her seat.

"I'm here to help," I said keeping my voice light. I wasn't safe here in this car with Rose. I didn't trust myself when I was alone with her. I wanted to roll the windows down, to let fresh air into the tiny space. I felt like I was suffocating on all the pent up frustration that lingered between us.

"You know what would really help?" her voice broke through my thoughts.

_Being in another car maybe?_ "Hmm?"

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."

I laughed despite myself. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."

She shrugged and looked at me, "Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade."

Smiling still, I changed the station to a country one that I found quite enjoyable. They reminded me of the westerns that I loved. Simpler times.

"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," she exclaimed with a look of disgust.

I was suppressing another laugh. "Pick. It's this or the other."

She sighed. "Go back to the 1980s stuff."

As I flipped the station back to the earlier one, Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window.

Maybe, this would be an enjoyable five hours after all.

* * *

**A/N2: See, I said it was small... and as far as I'm concerned, not very good. But I plan on doing Frostbite one-shots that blow my VA ones out of the water... while still writing my book and working and trying to read the new books I got for Christmas.... :0/ .... hm... yeah**

**So let me know what you thought of the fic!**


End file.
